Heat sickness
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: The Tardis air con breaks and The Doctor gets sick. Lucky Rory is there to help! Rory/11 friendship.


**Heat sickness**

AN: I'm not a doctor or trained in any way medically. I just have internet and looked up symptoms on WebMd.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who or any of its characters or any part of the show. I write to entertain and make no profit off this work.

START

It was a boring day for the Doctor. The air conditioning had broken and she had refused to stay out of the time vortex while she repaired herself. The Doctor had tried to find something to do but his usual energy just made him more trouble. The alien woke early, much earlier than his companions usually did.

After breakfast he settled at the library. The books did little to entertain him in this hyper state but the pool made the location the coolest room in the ship.

It was afternoon when Rory woke and had breakfast. The Doctor had left some eggs and bacon on a plate that never let the food get cold until the user wanted to eat. Old alien tech of course.

Rory felt the uncomfortable heat but would ask the Doctor later. Maybe the air con unit has broken and he was busy fixing it. Still that could wait.

When Rory found the alien he was surprised. The Doctor was in the library curled into a chair snoring softy. The Doctor never slept when they were around! He felt relieved at knowing the man actually did sleep but also concerned. Why wasn't he bouncing around with his usual child like energy? Why didn't he wake the couple earlier demanding a place to go?

Still the nurse just got a thin blanket (it was already hot as it was) and lay it over the alien like a child. At times he really did feel like the Doctor was a child...sort of like Amy and his responsibility. Then he saw the aliens ancient eyes and when the man wanted to he could act like the powerful 908 timelord he was always telling him that he was.

Rory picked a book and started to read. Some old rare Earth medical text that would have fetched thousands in his time.

An hour later the timelord woke. He didn't try hide his confusion at waking in such a strange place. When he noticed Rory he froze. "How long have you been there?" he asked embarassed.

Rory shrugged "not long. I was gonna ask you about the aircon but you were asleep. No need to worry, I wasn't paying attention to you."

The Doctor looked at the book in Rory's hand and nodded. Of course. The bored human was just reading. He relaxed. "Its broken. The airconditioning unit. She is fixing it but it might take the day. So no adventures today. She needs to stay out of trouble while she fixes herself" he explained.

Rory looked annoyed but understood "we can always swim?" he proposed.

The Doctor brightened up at that. He nodded before pushing the blanket off him wincing as he pushed himself up.

Rory noticed of course. The nurse only had to look at the alien to get an answer.

"Just a headache. Probably the heat" The Doctor excuses quickly.

"Tell me if its gets worse okay? I know your body temperature is only 15 degrees not the usual human 36. So the heat may effect you worse than us" the nurse explained.

With a manic grin the Doctor just nodded. Why did Rory get the feeling his words were ignored? Truthfully the timelord did look unsteady and sluggish in his movements but for now all Rory could do was watch carefully.

The Doctor tried to shake off his dizziness and went to look for a book. He would be fine when he was seated and the room stopped spinning. Once he had found said book he settled with a sigh of relief.

It seemed okay until his headache got worse. The pain throbbed and he could only whimper. The human male noticed the timelord holding his head and whimpering. The human just leant by him and tried to offer what comfort he could. When the whimpering faded and his breathing seemed better, the human asked The Doctor some questions. "Listen I need you to focus on me. Tell me whats going on." It was an assertive statement not an optional question.

The timelord answered with some difficulty. "Headache...so dizzy...can't think...can't focus...over heated I think" came a quiet response. The Doctor tried to get up struggling weakly against Rory. Rory frowned at his friends stubborn nature. If he had stayed in bed or told Rory...well nothing helpful in that now. What was more concerning was the timelord's lack of strength. He growled at his sick friend "don't push yourself."

The timelord stopped fighting Rory, which seemed like a good thing until the nurse saw how pale The Doctor had gone. It was his only warning before his friend threw up all over the floor. Rory took pity on his friend. He took The Doctor in a hug while the shaking stopped.

The nurse placed his hand over the timelords head. For a human it was normal, that was bad news. That was just over twice his normal temperature. "I need to cool you down okay?" he said softly to the whimpering timelord.

 _The pool. I have cooled the water._ Rory heard in his head. Must be the Tardis.

The nurse went to the shallow end, it was only a metre so that would do. He half carried the timelord he had now stripped him to his boxers. The sweat soaked clothes lay in a pile to be dealt with later. With only slightly more effort than he thought he would need, the timelord was placed in the water. Rory had The Doctor resting on him as they both settled in the freezing pool.

At first it seemed like it wasn't working and after 15 minutes Rory was feeling the cold. Then the timelord was starting to get out of his haze. The whimpers started to fade and the limp body began to shift. Rory felt his friend grip his waist in slight panic upon realiseing that he was in the water. Keeping hold to the closest thing he could.

Then he started to relax. "She says you helped me." he said, his soft voice breaking the silence.

Rory smiled. "Yeah, you were overheating. She told me to put you in the pool. She said she had cooled it for you." he replied.

"Yeah, I supposed so" he said contently. Then he seemed to pause "your shivering" he stated looking upset.

Rory was surprised to see him so upset. "Its okay. I had to make sure you wouldn't drown." he just said casually.

The timelord still looked upset. "we have to get out then" he proclaimed.

Rory frowned "is your temperature back to normal?" he asked directly.

The Doctor pretended not to hear and pulled Rory to the stairs. The nurse could do little to stop the stubborn alien so he followed. Still he kept watch over his friend.

Once out, they dried off on towels that had been provided. New clothes had also appeared from their rooms. Soon both males were dry and warmer. The Doctor had settled down for a nap again. The nurse watched carefully incase something happened. He was sure the alien temperature was no where near normal temperature. Still what else could he do?

Rory looked up when he caught sudden movement. Then more. He didn't hesitate to check the timelord.

Panicking he realised that the timelord was having a seizure. He held him down to make sure he didn't hurt himself. 'I could really use some help' he thought to himself.

 _Give that to him. It will work temporally but he must return to the pool. Don't let my thief refuse._ Rory found a needle and used it. The movements stopped and he worked quickly to move the timelord in the water again. He barely felt the cold, focussing only on his patient.

He held the timelord close to him tightly. Weakened, the timelord couldn't get free. I guess that was both good and bad for the nurse. Rory muttered comforting things as the confused timelord settled.

Soon The Doctor fell asleep on Rory's shoulder. It was another hour before the timelord woke feeling much better.

Rory was cold but he wouldn't let his patient get worse again. No amount of glares or complaints would change that.

Finally the timelord huffed "Sexy, tell him I'm okay. Scan me or whatever."

 _My thief is better now thanks to you pretty one._

Rory let the timelord get out and into the new clothes he was given.

Tiredly Rory went to find his room. It was warmer than usual thankfully.

AN: read and review.


End file.
